Through this contract NIDA plans: (1) to acquire, synthesize, and store several unlabeled, radio labeled, and deuterium labeled drugs of abuse and related chemical compounds for its drug supply inventory and distribute them to research investigators upon program official's approval; (2) to periodically check the purity and stability of these substances and produce their respective updated data sheets; (3) to replenish existing drug supply inventory with depleted drugs and related chemical compounds; (4) to identify, acquire, and update the drug supply inventory with newly discovered chemical compounds useful for drug abuse research, and (5) to use, maintain, and update the NIDA drug supply database, known as the Drug Inventory Supply Control System (DISCS).